The Inside Story Of Jade West
by DarkxCupcake
Summary: After Tori Goes Platinum Jade runs off. But what will Jade to do Tori and more importantly what will she do to herself? Last Chapter Now Up!
1. Chapter 1

**How Tori Goes Platinum should of gone. :D**

Jade's POV

After watching Tori and Beck's almost kiss I feel like a part of me died because deep down I still love Beck.

While Tori was up on stage performing I took my seat next to Beck and watched her. But half way though her song I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I couldn't hold the tears in any more.

I got up out of my seat and ran to the nearest exit, I could hear my friends calling me but I didn't listen to them I kept running till I felt the cold night air on my skin. I stopped running once I reached a brick wall outside the studio and I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down but I couldn't hold my tears back any more. Before I knew it salty tears started to run down my face and I couldn't stop them I don't know of they were from that I lost my place in The Platinum Music Awards or Beck tried to kiss Tori.

I was so confused. Still crying I slide my back down the wall until I was sitting on the floor, I could hear Tori's singing from where I was and there was a huge applause, this made me cry even more, I was literary sobbing my eyes out and I didn't know the real reason why.

After another minute or two I was still crying and I could start to hear footstep and someone shouting my name out, but I really didn't wasn't in the mood to talk or see anyone. The footsteps started to get louder and louder until they stopped and I could just about see a pair of combat boots in front of me but I wasn't that sure because my vision was blurred from all the crying.

"Jade." The person in front of me whispered.

I looked up I could see it was Beck, just looking at his face made me cry even more. I let out another heart-retching sob and Beck knelt down in front of me, I couldn't stop myself from crying it was like a river was coming out of my eyes.

"Hey, Jade calm down what's wrong." Beck said trying to calm me down while putting a piece of hair behind my ear with his finger. I was trying to calm down but I couldn't. I didn't want him to see me like this, I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

Beck could see that I wasn't calming down so he lifted me up a bit and set me down on his lap while stroking my back and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, shhh...I'm here now,shhh" Beck said softly.

But then I remembered that he didn't love me any more. He tried to kiss Tori. Twice.

"No" I whispered with my eyes wide.

I quickly stood up as did Beck and I turned to face him.

"NO" I shouted and I turned to run.

As I was running away from Beck I could hear him shouting my name and for me to stop. But I didn't I kept running and I could hear him trying to chase me, I wasn't sure were I was running to but I didn't care.

Before I knew it I was outside the doors of the Platinum Music Awards. I couldn't hear Tori preforming any more so I presume that the Platinum Music Awards had finished. I tried to get in the main entrance but it was locked and I could see Beck running towards me. I quickly run around to the side entrance and Beck was right behind me.

As I reached the door I quickly pushed it open and ran inside and to my surprise all my friends were there congratulating Tori on her song. I stopped running and I looked at them I was so mad at Tori for taking my place in the Platinum Music Awards and trying to take Beck from me.

As I was standing there all the friends looked at me with wide eyes and Beck barged though the doors, he was out of breath and his clothes and hair were a mess.

"Jade, are you okay" Tori asked while walking towards me.

As she stood in front of me she stretched her arm out to wipe away some out my tears but I grabbed her wrist tightly and stared in to her eyes.

"Don't" I said low and dangerous.

"Ow, Jade let go your hurting my wrist" Tori pleaded. while I smiled at her

"Good" I said though my gritted teeth while dropping her wrist and Beck came over to her and pushed her back to the rest of the group, just seeing that made me see how much he cared for her. He never really loved me, all that time we were dating and Tori came to Hollywood and they were flirting together and they were in that play together. How could I be so stupid, so blind to what was going on behind my back.

"Jade, babe, you need to calm down." He said while putting his hands on my shoulders.

"haha, how could of been so stupid" I laughed while walking towards Tori who looked terrified.

I stood in front of Tori and looked in to her eyes. I was still crying a little bit but now as much as a was outside.

"Ever since you came to Hollywood Arts you have tried to steal everything from me, you get the lead in every single play, you got to sing in The Platinum Music Awards and then when me and Beck were dating you were always trying to take him from me." I say starting to cry more.

"Jade I don't understand you gave me my role back in the Platinum Music Awards and I never tried to steel Beck." She explained

"I only gave you your place back because I felt guilty, but now I wished I never gave you your place back because when I do try and do something nice you throw it back in my face." I say raising my voice by every word while backing her to the wall behind.

"But Jade I never done anything to you" She said raising her voice a little.

"You know exactly what you did, you bitch" I say while pinning her to the wall with my arms and putting my face right in front of hers.

"NO, I don't tell me what I did" She shouted back.

"You and Beck tried to kiss! oh and when we were dating you would always try and flirt with him and your life is perfect" I shout back digging my fingernails in to her shoulders.

"OW, JADE STOP" She screamed as I stared to see blood soak though her top while I smiled at her because I love seeing her in pain.

"Jade get off of her" Beck said while pulling me off her.

"Jade, listen to me Beck tried to kiss me, I never tried to flirt with him and your life is already perfect" She said with tears running down her cheeks.

" You think MY life if perfect. Well let me tell you something, if my life was perfect why is it every time I go home I am greeted by a drunken father who beats me everyday and I cut myself just to feel better. I would do anything for your life." I screamed in her face while Beck was trying to hold me back then everyone's eyes were on me and I realized that I had just let my biggest secret out.

"Jade, is that true." Beck asked as he loosened his grip around me so I could turn around and look at him.

As I looked in to his eyes I could see the pain I had just caused for him, this is why I never told him about it because it would hurt him more than it did me. Now I felt horrible, my 'friends' know my biggest secret. I felt terrible knowing that everyone knew...

Without thinking I turned around and saw an arrow saying 'to the roof.' I took off running up the flight of stairs to the roof. I could hear the people behind me running after me and calling my name, It was like everything was going in slow motion my mind was somewhere else.

I reached the roof overlooking L.A. It was beautiful I walked slowly to the edge, that's when decided that this is it.

The end of Jade West.

**Dun Dun Dunn...I will write the next chapter soon, so will Jade end her life? Tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back. Here is the second part of my story and also the last chapter. But don't worry I will be writing a new one and it will be hopefully longer, give me some ideas. :D**

Jade's POV

The end of Jade West?

As I walked to the edge I looked over and saw the pavement below and I became more against the idea but then again no one wants me in this world, everyone hates me. No one loves me.

I was about to do it, I was ready when there was a bang.

I turned around to see all of my friends with terrified faces as I was stood on the edge of the building.

"Jade, please don't do this, please" Beck pleaded.

I really want to jump off of this building but at the same time I didn't. I didn't know what to do.

I turned back around so that I was facing the outlook of L.A. It looked so wonderful and I looked down.

"Don't do this Jade, think about me and your friends." Beck pleaded again.

"Friends, they are not MY friends!" I shouted back at him. At that point I was ready to do it. The end of me.

"Fine, then what about Cat, how will she manage that her best friend killed herself."

Those words swirled around my head,

"Cat" I whispered and turned to see the red head.

As I turned I saw Cat with tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't do it Jadey, I love you" Cat mumbled though her tears

"Listen to her Cat, it is not just Cat who loves you but I do too, I love you soo much it hurts" Beck said slowly.

What am I doing I said to myself. Beck loves me and Cat, the two people I love the most I'm hurting them the most.

Beck started to slowly walk towards me and held out his hand for me to take.

I took his hand slowly, his hand was so warm and gentle. When my foot slipped because it had been raining the day before. As my foot slipped my whole body fell off of the edge of the building I squeezed my eyes shut ready for my body to hit the floor.

After half a second I noticed that I hadn't hit the floor yet, I was dangling from the building with Beck still holding on to my hand. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I was terrified.

"Jade, it's ok I've got you I'm not going to let go. Andre help me!" Beck shouted.

Beck and Andre were both trying to pull me over but my hands were really sweaty and I was losing my grip.

I was about to let go when suddenly I was pulled over and I started to cry and I don't know why Beck pulled me in to his arms and rocked me back and forth. I looked up and Beck leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss one the lips.

That's when I realized that I had Beck back and that's all what mattered.

**The End.**

**Please Review and give me some ideas for a new story.**

**See ya soon.**


End file.
